


Forsaken Angel: Locked out of Heaven

by Mercy825



Series: Blood, Sweat and Tears [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy825/pseuds/Mercy825
Summary: "The devil is real.And he’s not a little red man with horns and a tail.He can be beautiful.Because he’s a fallen angel,And he used to be God’s favourite."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration : BTS new album  
> Comment pls

The devil is real and you can deny him, to refuse to admit the truth or his existence. The lies they constantly tell you about him. They brained washed into thinking he was an ugly beast, unlikeable by none. A swindler to primal human desire. He is in fact was a beautiful creature, beyond what the basic human mind could fathom. His splendour was intoxicating, sweet and fragrant, much like the blooming of the spring rose. Still enclosed tightly in deadly thorns; a warning to all. His mouth an instrument of violence, a revolver, hidden behind a façade of smirking pink lips. His words bullets fired into his victims.


End file.
